criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Playing With Fire
Playing With Fire is the thirty-second case of World Edition, as well as the fourth case to take place in Africa. Plot The GLA came to Congo after learning that the Doctor had been there and contacted at least one knife maker. Nasir Tariq came to the team and imformed them that he had tracked the Doctor's contact to be a certain Zenzele Musa. Isabelle and the player went to control Zenzele about the Doctor, only to find him burnt in his shop. Soon, the team found that a blood bank was burnt as well. After preventing Esasa Zamani from wrecking havoc in the blood bank, the team arrested her for Zenzele's murder. Esasa had thalassamia and needed blood transplants. After everything she had was burnt after a fire caught the knife shop, she did not have enough money to get transplants herself. However, Zenzele decided to pay for her transplants. One day, Zenzele revealed to her that he did not grant her the money and he expected to get payed back with interest. Later, Esasa discovered that her belongings were burnt in the fire that was perpetrated by Zenzele himself. Outraged, she decided to pay him back by burning him. Judge Robertson was sympethatic with Esasa but felt that murder was not the solution to her woes and sentenced her to 7 years in prison. The team decided to look deeper in the Doctor's affairs. Since Zenzele knew the Doctor, the team, on Nasir's advice, searched his shop once more. There they found a vault with a lot of money. Sumiko found that the money could not be traced, thus it was likely from a black market transaction. The team then talked to Chaka Senzo as he was Zenzele's assistant, who told that Zenzele often went at the blood bank to meet up with someone. In the blood bank, the team found a human kidney. Analysis proved that the kidney belonged to Yusuf Fakhri, and that the bag it was contained in had a KALA print on it. Thus, it was proved that KALA was not only getting benefit from the organ sale black market, but also was behind it. With this, the team went to talk to Yusuf, who decided that the LDS had suffered too much in this alliance with the GLA, and was leaving. After Stella helped Vadim Yankov find his knives, the team got together and felt it was cowardly of Yusuf to leave the alliance. Anyway, Chief Shoko said that finding the Doctor was extremely important at this stage, and after having Sumiko look at the organ bag and revealing that it was purchased in Nigeria, the team headed to Abuja. Stats Victim *'Zenzele Musa' (Found burnt in his own shop) Murder Weapon *'Linseed Oil' Killer *'Esasa Zamani' Suspects Profile *The suspect has had a heatstroke *The suspect knows Swahili *The suspect eats Moambe Appearance * The suspect wears raffia patern Profile *The suspect has had a heatstroke Profile *The suspect has had a heatstroke *The suspect knows Swahili *The suspect eats Moambe Profile *The suspect knows Swahili *The suspect eats Moambe Appearance * The suspect wears raffia patern Profile *The suspect has had a heatstroke *The suspect knows Swahili *The suspect eats Moambe Appearance * The suspect wears raffia patern Killer's Profile * The killer has had a heat stroke. * The killer knows Swahili. * The killer eats Moambe. * The killer is female. * The killer wears raffia pattern. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Knife Shop (Clues: Victim's Body, Nametag, Faded Knife) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has had a heat stroke) * Examine Faded Knife (Result: Inscribed Knife) * Analyze Inscribed Knife (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Swahili) * Examine Nametag (Result: Worker tag; New Suspect: Chaka Senzo) * Talk to Chaka Senzo about his dealings with the victim. (Prerequisite: Worker tag revealed) * Investigate Apothecary (Clues: Package, Dustbin) * Examine Package (Result: Vadim's Name; New Suspect: Vadim Yankov) * Talk to Vadim about recieving packages fom Zenzele. (Prerequisite: Vadim's name unraveled) * Examine Dustbin (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Reciept; New Suspect: Ignani Slindile) * Talk to Ignani about the murder of her customer. (Prerequisite: Reciept unraveled) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Blood Bank (Result: Torn Paper, Box of Chocolates, Container) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Doctor Findings; New Suspect: Nasir Tariq) * Talk to Nasir about his notes on exterminating the victim. (Prerequisite: Doctor Findings unraveled) * Examine Box of Chocolates (Result: Hairpin) * Examine Hairpin (Result: Esasa's pin; New Suspect: Esasa Zamani) * Talk to Esasa about her gift to the victim. (Prerequsite: Esasa's pin found) * Examine Container (Result: Fluid) * Analyze Fluid (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Moambe) * Investigate Shelves (Clues: Broken Plaque, Faded Paper) * Examine Broken Plaque (Result: Employers List) * Talk to Chaka about leaving the employship of the victim. (Prerequisite: Employers List restored) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Drawing) * Analyze Drawing (12:00:00) * Ask Ignani why she was angry at the victim. (Prerequisite: Drawing analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Burnt Tables (Clues: Locked Phone, Faded Knife, Broken Pieces) * Examine Locked Phone (Result: Angry Messages) * Talk to Esasa about her anger at the victim. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked) * Examine Faded Knife (Result: Inscription) * Talk to Nasir about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Inscription revealed) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Antique Gun) * Analyze Antique Gun (09:00:00) * Talk to Vadim about the victim keeping his treasured gun. (Prerequisite: Antique Gun analyzed) * Investigate Window (Clues: Medicine Bottle, Knives) * Examine Medicine Bottle (Result: Medicine Sample) * Analyze Medicine Sample (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) * Examine Knives (Result: Matchsticks) * Analyze Matchsticks (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears raffia pattern) * Talk care of the killer now! * Go to Flesh and Blood (4/5). (No stars) Flesh and Blood (4/5) * Talk to Nasir about the Doctor. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Knife Shop (Result: Vault) * Examine Vault (Result: Money) * Analyze Money (09:00:00) * Talk to Chaka about the money. (Prerequisite: Money analyzed) * Investigate Blood Bank (Result: Refridgerator) * Examine Refridgerator (Result: Human Kidney) * Analyze Human Kidney (09:00:00) * Show Yusuf Fakhri his kidney. (Prerequisite: Human Kidney analyzed) * Talk to Vadim about the packages he got from the victim. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Apothecary (Result: Package) * Examine Package (Result: Knives) * Give Vadim his knives back. (Prerequisite: Knives found) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Africa (Alex)